


Take off your mask

by ellenchain



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Bald Charles, Bottom Charles, Canon Disabled Character, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles-centric, CherikWeek2019, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Masks, Party, They are both dorks and don't know it, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenchain/pseuds/ellenchain
Summary: Every year Charles' students celebrate their last year before they leave for college or university. Charles knew he would only sit nearby and watch them dancing and laughing like always because he was in a wheelchair and celebrating was out of question for a professor.Raven and Hank tried to convince him to participate this time because the theme was 'mask ball'; and wasn't that a perfect opportunity for Charles to party incognito! Hank even gave him a dose of his serum - just for this one evening. It felt like a fairytale where Charles finally got his legs back and could dance like in the old days. With his second name as an alias, a mask and a long blue cape he had high hopes for a nice evening. But when he met a group of people from Genosha, he started to question if this whole mask thing had been a good idea... Because that one guy in a red cape somehow looked familiar.This plays right after X-Men: Apocalpyse and is just an excuse to write smut for CherikWeek2019.Enjoy!





	Take off your mask

After so many years sitting in a wheelchair, the urge to walk around and dance like you used to do back in your youth becomes stronger as days pass by.

Charles was staring out of the window and sighted. He was already feeling ill though nothing happened yet. Tonight was that big party at the school again. The students, who finished their last year, wanted to celebrate before they would leave for college or university. And every year they had a different theme. Last year it was princes and princesses. The year before was hookers and panders. … They really liked to do parties to every theme.

And every year Charles was sitting nearby, watching the students drink and dance to the music, laugh together and have fun. Every year, Charles had wished for his legs to work. He wanted to dance like he did all those years ago in the bars. Especially last year, where everyone was dressed as princesses and princes, he wanted his fairy to come to him and give him legs. At least until midnight.

This year the theme was mask ball. They would wear fancy dresses and masks, so no one would notice who was who. And to make it more exciting, they opened the campus for everyone who had an invitation. It was the wish of some students to invite their boyfriends or girlfriends from different schools – mostly human schools. And who would allow a party with humans and mutants together if not Charles Xavier? So, they printed a lot of invitations for what felt like whole Westchester and began to prepare everything around last week. Charles watched the young students go nuts about their dresses and dates and wondered if something would change this year. In the end, Charles saw himself watching young people celebrating and dancing again from afar. His best years were over, after all. And who wanted to dance with a bald guy anyway?

He rolled into the kitchen, where Hank was eating a sandwich with Raven. They were both chatting about how they would look astonishing with their masks they bought last week.

“Charles”, Raven sighted as she watched her brother roll by with gloomy eyes behind the table. “What about you? Do you have a mask?”

“No and I don’t think I will need one”, the telepath muttered as he tried to open the fridge. It was still annoying that he had to do it sideways. Everything was annoying today, especially things that had to do with being crippled.

“But everyone will wear masks”, Hank said in a good mood. Charles knew from peeking into his mind that he was eager to have a dance with Raven this evening.

God, how he hated his friends sometimes.

“What purpose does it have?”, Charles murmured. “I’m bald and in a wheelchair. Everyone knows in an instant who I am. The whole reason to wear a mask becomes truly useless.”

“God, Charles, I’m blue and Raven is, too. Everyone will know who we are! But it’s fun.”, Hank countered and ate the last piece of his sandwich.

Charles snorted. “So you don’t intend to make yourself human for tonight? And Raven won’t change her appearance?”

 _Don’t lie to me_ , Charles thought to himself. _I’m a telepath, I can fucking see that you were both going to go without your remarkable forms_.

“Why are you in such a bad mood, Charles? There’s no reason for you to ruin this for us.” Raven crossed her arms and tapped with her blue fingers on her arm. “Is it because you don’t have a partner?”

“Hell no”, Charles laughed sarcastically. He could have asked anyone. And everyone would have said _no thank you_. So why bother and ask in the first place?

“Then it’s because you’re bald and sitting in a wheelchair.”

Charles sulked and looked intensely into the fridge only to avoid eye contact.

“Am I right?”, Raven repeated, knowing that she was right.

“Maybe”, the telepath admitted and huffed into the fridge.

Both Raven and Hank sighted and looked at each other. Raven suddenly raised her shoulders, while Hank arched his brows.

“I mean”, Hank started, “I still have the serum that I take from time to time to suppress my blueness. It’s the one I also once gave you. The side-effect will probably be the same. But it will shut down your powers, Charles.”

 _Who cares? I don’t want to hear the lustful thoughts of my students anyway_ , he thought and closed the door of the fridge without taking anything out of it. “You’re willing to give me the serum again?”

Hank coughed a little. “I didn’t give you anything over the last years because you were once addicted to it. And I was afraid you might return to that addiction once you’d take it again.”

Charles pressed his lips together. “Yeah, well, I’m feeling much better than before. I won’t get an addiction.” That was a straight lie, but everyone seemed to ignore it.

“Then just for his evening?” Hank wanted to make sure.

“Just for this evening”, Charles confirmed with a fastening heartbeat.

“But we still have a problem, Charles”, Raven interrupted his heightening mood.

Blue eyes widened. “Which one?”

“You still don’t have a mask. And you’re bald.”

 

Charles got the serum as soon as they walked out of the kitchen. It was a strange feeling when the voices became quieter. When he was finally alone in his head, Charles felt the numbness from his legs fading. Oh god, how good that felt.

“Are you able to walk?”, his sister asked and offered him a hand. Charles took it and tried to stand up with shaky legs.

He couldn’t refrain from smiling. “I think I’m steady enough.”

Hank mustered Charles for a while, before he gave him a lecture – as always: “Be careful, the serum might take a few more hours to reach its full potential. And if you start to feel your legs fainting, please sit down somewhere and get someone to bring you the wheelchair if you’re not able to go there by yourself.”

“Yes, dad, thank you. Most of the time, the voices had started to come back before my legs gave up”, Charles said while rolling his eyes. “Besides, it’s not the first time I’m doing this.”

“That’s why I’m a bit worried.”

“Whatever”, Raven started and began to transform herself into the human Raven, “we need to buy you a nice mask and a fancy suit. And maybe a wig.”

“No way, I’m not wearing a wig”, Charles shook his head. “And I have a lot of suits. I don’t need a new one.”

“God, you’re so difficult sometimes”, his sister sighted and started to prepare them for driving into the city. “We will see what we can get. I think most of the good stuff is already taken.”

“You mean everything will be sold out? How many invitations did we send?”, Charles asked rather anxious.

“Don’t worry, not too many. The area around the school is big enough. And it won’t rain, the weather is warm and we already prepared the garden. No one will enter the school, don’t worry”, Raven chirped and grabbed her brother. “See you, Hank. Hopefully we’ll be back soon, I still need to put on my make up and do my hair.”

Hank waved them goodbye as they drove away to the city. Of course the costume shop was almost sold out in the area for rococo and other ball items. But Charles was too happy to finally walk around that he didn’t notice Raven putting way too much things into the basket. In the end he got a long dark blue cape and a mask that was almost covering his whole head with ornaments and feathers. Charles found it too fancy but Raven said it was the exact right amount of fanciness for a professor.

“No one should know I’m the professor”, Charles sighted while they drove back to the school. Raven had bought herself a new hair jewellery she was admiring through the rear-view mirror.

“Why not?”, she asked although it was evident that she wasn’t really listening.

“Because I don’t want to get asked the whole night why I’m able to walk.”

“Oh, you want to create an alias? That’s cool, I guess. What do you want to be called?”

Charles furrowed his brows. “I don’t think I will need a name. I’m not planning to participate in anything that involves my students.”

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Charles”, Raven moaned in agony and drove in front of the school. “How about Francis? No one knows that it’s your second name. You don’t need to think of a new one and no one will notice who you are.”

The telepath pressed his lips together. “There’s a reason no one knows it’s my second name. Because it’s terrible.”

“Come on, party pooper. Get yourself ready for tonight. And maybe you will participate nonetheless. I’m sure there won’t be only students and young people. Maybe you meet someone nice.”

“Like what? A parent? God beware”, Charles whispered and took the big bag with his costume out of the car. When Raven and Hank disappeared into their rooms to masquerade as whatever they chose to wear this evening, Charles began to regret his idea to participate this year.

When he was alone in his room, standing in front of the mirror, he massaged over his legs several times.

“It’s too nice…”, he murmured. “It’s way too nice. No voices and being able to walk…”

He began to wander around his room. This feeling was so familiar and yet so odd. Charles mood became sour the more steps he took in his room.

“And everything because of _you_ ”, he gritted his teeth and stopped walking. His eyes drifted to his bed. Then to his nightstand. He opened the last drawer of it and pulled out an old photo. It was him and Erik in front of the CIA. Raven had taken the photo to test her new camera. They don’t laugh, they’re just standing next to each other. But close. Very close. Their arms were touching. And Erik wasn’t looking to Raven or into the camera like Charles did. He was looking at his friend. With that one look, Charles had missed almost every day. A look full of devotion.

“If I go back to my addiction, I will blame you”, Charles muttered to himself while staring at the photo. “Because you took everything from me. My legs, my hair, my heart, just _bloody_ everything.”

Before his eyes started to burn and hot tears were building up on his lid, he put the photo back into the drawer and began to undress himself completely. He peeked to the clock and decided it was still enough time.

Because his legs worked. One need to exploit that. And whenever he felt like crying over Erik, he needed this kind of distraction.

Again, he grabbed into the drawer and pulled out a silver shining dildo. Made of heavy metal.

“Fuck you”, he spat and already felt himself start to harden the moment he held the toy in his hands. “I hate you so much, Erik, you can’t even begin to understand that.”

Charles climbed up his bed and knelt down on the blanket. It was so nice so kneel. To feel his legs. To feel every touch on them. He moved the metal dildo over his tights. The smooth material was cold but warmed up instantly by the touch. Again, he put his hand in the drawer and got a tiny bottle of lube. With already shaking fingers he prepared himself and the dildo. With a loud huff, he let himself fall over face down in his pillow with his ass still in the air. It was so nice to move his bottom like this. Carefully, he shoved the tip into his hole.

“Look what you make me do”, he whine while he closed his eyes and shoved the dildo completely in. “Why are you like this?”

He moved the toy in and out until he found the right rhythm. Charles moaned and sighted lustful in his pillow. After a few moments he decided to sit up again and ride the metal toy. He began to move furiously against the mattress and dildo until his legs hurt. And they did hurt so _beautifully_.

“God, Erik”, he growled and moved almost uncontrolledly harsh against the toy. He arched his back, put his head back and closed his eyes in full ecstasy. Without touching himself even once he came with a loud moan and Erik’s name on his lips.

After a long shameful shower, Charles began to dress up in his costume. The sun was already setting and he heard the first laugher from outside of the window. He chose to wear his favourite navy suit with the long dark blue cape. But he had his issues with the mask.

“I look ridiculous”, he sighted and began rearranging some feathers until he ripped them out and put them into his jacket pocket. People could still see that he was bald under the mask, so he put on the hood of the cape and clipped it to the mask. In the end he looked a bit like the child of the phantom of the opera and Dracula, but Charles didn’t care. He just wanted to dance this one evening. And drink himself into sweet oblivion.

When he came down the stairs, some of his students were already drinking what looked like Champaign and chatting in the hallway. He recognised a few but not all of them. The masks were hiding their faces pretty damn well. And without his powers he wasn’t able to read their minds to find out who they were.

“Oh hello!”, a young lady greeted him with a golden, glittering mask. Red gemstones were on it. “There you are!”

It was Raven, Charles was sure. No matter which appearance she was wearing, he would recognise her.

“Long, red hair? Looks good on you”, Charles said without mentioning the fact she wasn’t in her natural form – as predicted.

“Thank you, _Francis_ ”, she chirped and winked at him through the mask. Charles rolled his eyes.

“Francis? Really?”, came Hanks voice from behind her. He was wearing what looked like a fancy version of a smoking. Only in psychedelic colours and a lot of glitter. Raven’s look was equally as blinding.

“He is undercover tonight. Play along, Hank”, Raven chided and grabbed him by the arm. “Have fun and see you later, yes? I have already seen a lot of older people being outside. Maybe you find someone to chat with.”

 _Older people_ , Charles thought _. Thank you for nothing, Raven_.

Indeed, the garden was already filling up with a lot of students and other inhabitants of Westchester. Whoever designed the decoration had been a genius. White pavilions with tables full of drinks and finger food were placed all over the extensive garden. Red and orange lanterns were hanging from the trees and tents. Their light made everything enormously comfortable. Music was playing in the background – not too loud but loud enough to make a good atmosphere. And everyone was dressed in something very extravagant. Charles felt almost a little bit underdressed with his cape and suit. At least his mask was ornamental enough to fit in the group.

He saw a few of his students drinking and smoking that definitely weren’t yet legally old enough to drink and smoke. But before he could walk over and held a lecture, he stopped himself and took a deep breath. He was incognito. _Francis_ , not Charles Xavier. Let them have this evening of sins. And Charles knew that they would stop for as long as Charles was nearby. And start again as soon as he was gone. He also remembered that he had a rebellious youth behind him. Smoking and drinking while legally underage was something Charles also knew very well. So he let the opportunity pass to lecture them and got himself a drink. He drowned the glass in one sip. So he took another one. But before he could drink that one in one sip, too, a young woman approached him.

“Hi”, she said shyly and held her drink in two hands. She wore a black dress that looked a bit too gothic for the joyful celebration but it was nice nonetheless. “I really like your mask. It shines so beautifully in this light. Are you from this school?”

Oh god, when was the last time someone tried to flirt with him? That was years… so many years ago. Charles tried to be casually.

“Thank you and, uh, yes. I’m from this school.”

“You are a teacher then?”, she asked curiously.

“You could say that.”, and then coughed a little bit, because what else could he be? “Yes. Yes, I’m a teacher.”

“That’s cool, I’m the sister of a teacher here. Her name’s Sarah, do you know her?”

Charles pressed his lips together. He knew a lot of Sarahs. And two of them were teachers. But if that young lady here is a sister of one of the Sarahs than they might talk about him later, and sooner or later it will come out that he isn’t a teacher at all but the headmaster. “Maybe, I’m still new here. I just started a week ago.”

“Oh, I see”, the lady smiled brightly with her red lips. “I’m Kate, by the way.” She held out her hand. Charles took it a little bit nervously and said, he was Francis.

“I don’t want to make you nervous! I’m sorry!”, she said surprised and pulled her hand away. “Do you want me to lighten you up a bit?”

Charles blinked a few times.

“I’m an empath. I can regulate feelings of other people. Well, and I can feel them of course”, she giggled lightly and held her hand in front of her mouth.

“What a nice mutation”, Charles said and also tried to smile. “You should consider working here, too. An empath is always good to have.” The moment he said it, he wanted to slap himself in the face. He did it again. Falling back into Charles Xavier’s routine in recruiting more mutants for his school. What kind of a sect leader was he?

But she laughed loudly. “No, it’s enough that my sister works here. I’m better with helping on the field. You know what I mean?”

Charles furrowed his brows. The people around them were chatting louder and louder by the minute. Either they got drunk really fast or they wrote too many invitations. “No, I don’t think I know what you mean.”

She came a little bit closer. Her perfume was clearly whitewashed by the alcohol smell. “I’m a doctor. And there is always war. I help hurt people to feel better while I stich them up.”

Charles didn’t understand why she had to come closer for his information. As if it was a secret that she was doing great things. “That’s really nice of you to do”, he said and tried to smile.

“Our mutant brothers and sisters need every help they could get”, she finally said and returned Charles’ smile.

But his died down immediately. Oh god. _Mutant brothers and sisters_. What a cruel phrase.

“You work for E-… Magneto?”, Charles asked carefully and sipped his drink.

She raised one shoulder. “Yeah. He’s great. And he is helping us so much.”

“Mhm”, Charles murmured and emptied the glass. Only to get a new drink.

“I hoped he would come tonight, you know”, she blurred out and looked around. “Someone spread the rumour that he also got an invitation.”

“I don’t think he got an invitation. Who would have given him one?”

Kate blinked a few times. “Well a nice lady was in Genosha the other day and asked us if we wanted to come.”

“A nice lady? What did she look like?”, Charles asked nervously and knew that he just crossed a line.

“Oh, please, don’t tell the professor! We’re here for fun, not to start a fight. He always makes such great parties with his students. And since everyone wears masks we thought it would be great to participate this one time.”

Charles grinded his teeth. Next year will be different. He already decided on that. “I see. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him. But if you see… Magneto. He should leave. You know, Charles Xavier is a telepath. He will notice instantly.” That wasn’t true, but Charles wasn’t in the mood to see Erik tonight.

Kate laughed. “He’s wearing his helmet of course.”

“Well then”, Charles muttered and looked around. “Then he won’t be hard to find. That thing is pretty prominent.”

“I heard the nice lady helped him to make it nicer. You know, for the event. But I don’t know what they did to make it posher, so I’m stumped for an answer.”

Charles blended her out while he was searching for Erik. What kind of evening was that? He just wanted to dance, drink and have fun. Now he was searching for his old friend in disguise. Because he himself was with a mask. _This evening could only get worse_ , Charles thought.

“Are you searching for him, too?”, Kate asked and looked horrified. “Please don’t tell the professor, I beg you! We’re not here to make trouble!”

“I know, I know”, Charles murmured absently. “I won’t tell him…”

And with that he left Kate standing by the drinks. Why would Erik come to this party? He was never interested in such occasions. Let alone in such fancy ‘see and to be seen’ events. And who had given them the invitations? Charles hoped it wasn’t Raven. God, it probably was Raven.

They garden was filled with so many people, Charles felt a little bit claustrophobic. He wasn’t the tallest person on earth but standing in a crowd with what felt like only giants made him even more nervous. So he drank another drink, ate some mini sandwiches to avoid being drunk in less than half an hour and made his way through the garden with various people noticing him, but not saying anything. The mask really worked. Charles was amused.

Half an hour later he was drunk nonetheless. God, he was so drunk. He spent another half an hour talking to a group of other people of Genosha until Kate came back. Then he babbled to Kate about how he was so annoyed of the foundation of Genosha.

“But it’s the best thing that could have happened to mutants!”, Kate slurred most likely as drunk as Charles.

“No, no, no”, Charles intervened and blinked in his drink. “The school was the best thing, okay? Genosha was the second best thing. It can’t be the best thing.”

“But we have Magneto!”, she laughed aloud and Charles sighted loudly.

“Yes”, he said und looked up to the sky. “You might have a point here.”

The group of other mutants were chit chatting along and laughed a lot. They were all pretty drunk. Suddenly everyone got two shots from which Charles wasn’t sure who ordered them and why they served shots at a student’s party anyway, but he drank both of them without question. One guy in a red cape drank two more. And after another round of long drinks, he got another shot.

“Is the professor even attendant this evening?”, Charles heard another woman ask. 

“I haven’t seen him yet!”, Kate answered.

“Maybe he’s wearing a mask, too!”, the former lady laughed and looked playfully around.

“But he’s in a wheelchair, we would notice him”, another guy said and winked at both ladies. “And here’s no crippled guy.”

Charles drank even more. Somehow he thought this evening would be fun. Right now he regretted being there with legs and a stupid mask on his head.

The music stopped suddenly and a band started playing. Charles didn’t know they had hired a band, but was surprised positively. Because they played some very good songs. And since he was already pretty drunk, he decided to do what he wanted to do all along: dance.

So he moved away from the group to the band and saw people already dancing. He put his glass away and started to move his hips. And his feet. His hands and everything else. He must’ve looked ridiculously, but more people joined him. The mutant group with Kate came along and also danced with him.

“You’re pretty funny for a teacher at this school, Francis!”, Kate laughed way too loud in Charles ear.

“What does that mean, huh? We’re all cool here”, Charles answered a little bit offended, but giggled when he remembered all of his teachers in the last meeting wearing boring shirts and dresses like they were working as accountant managers.

He noticed the guy in a red cape standing nearby the group and doing nothing. He just held his drink and stared the people down.

“What’s wrong with you?”, Charles came to him and grabbed his arm. “Not in a mood for a dance?” Oh, Charles loved to be drunk. He was much braver than usual.

“No, thank you”, he said in a low, but clearly drunken voice. Maybe it was just Charles’ imagination because he himself was so drunk.

“C’mon! One dance!”, he laughed and pulled the man towards the dancefloor.

“Yes, one dance Magnus!”, Kate yelled and walked behind him, to push the man to Charles.

There were way too many people around them, so they all kind of cuddled together and danced. It was nice, it reminded Charles of his former days. When he was still young. And beautiful. With his hair. And legs. God, how he sometimes wished for time to reverse.

Right now he was between Kate and the guy with the red cape – Magnus. What a ridiculous name.

They laughed and danced; even Magnus moved his hips from time to time although it was more like Charles and Kate took his arms and moved him like marionette. When they needed to catch a breath – and get new drinks – Charles and the group of mutants left the dancefloor and got to another pavilion. The lampions shone even brighter now that night as begun. It was almost romantic. But the people were too loud and too drunk for it to be romantic in any way. And Charles didn’t mind it at all.

After another round of shots, he noticed Magnus looking around every now and then. Charles was too drunk to care, but he was also very curious by nature.

“Looking for someone?”, he asked and poked Magnus in his stomach.

It took him a while to answer. And his words were uneven. “Maybe, but not really.” He was clearly drunk.

“What kind of an answer is that? You’re looking _maybe_ for someone?”, Charles joked and grinned like an idiot. Magnus’ grey eyes looked at him for the first time and glared. “Mate”, Charles began and rolled his eyes, “Just kidding.”

Grey eyes softened immediately as if he just realised something. “Who’re you?”, he mumbled and mustered Charles from head to toe.

“C-… Francis”, Charles said while swinging slightly to the side and patted himself on the shoulder for not telling his real name. Well, it was his real name, so it wasn’t an actual lie.

“That’s a dumb name”, Magnus laughed faintly.

That took Charles a little bit off guard. But after Magnus laughed a bit more, Charles saw it as a comeback for his former statement. “Magnus is pretty much the dumbest name of them all.”

“Yeah”, he sighted. “You’re probably right.”

Charles giggled drunkenly and took Magnus’ empty glass. “Let me get you another drink.”

And so they drank another round. Two shots and another long drink. God, Charles felt his fingers go numb. But his legs – oh his legs worked. He was moving from one foot to another all the time while Magnus stayed still next to him. He wasn’t a dancer apparently.

“Where are you from? You’re not from the school, are you?”, Charles asked curiously and tried to look beneath his mask. Magnus was probably his age. Maybe a few years older. He was taller than Charles. Rather muscular. Under his wine red cape he wore a black shirt and black jeans. Both kind of tight.

“I’m from… Genosha”, Magnus muttered and peeked to Kate and the others. “I think Kate already told you.”

“Oh, yes, she was very open about how you guys sneaked in with your black market invitations.” _Ah, Charles, you have to stop joking so bad_ , he thought to himself.

“Black market invitations? They were given to us freely”, Magnus disagreed with slurry words. “By someone from the school.”

“Apparently not from me”, Charles blurted. “I mean” – _shit_ – “I was, uh, responsible for the invitations. And stuff.”

Magnus smile got a bit wider. “I see. I’m sorry if those invitations weren’t meant for us.”

“It’s fine, I guess. As long as the professor doesn’t know, _amirite_?” He wiggled with his eyebrows _. God, no more alcohol. Or at least no more shots_.

Magnus’ eyes widened a bit. “The professor is here?”

“Uh, maybe?”, Charles mumbled into his drink. “Haven’t seen him yet. He’s probably in his room or something like that.”

“Huh”, was all that Magnus said and looked to the school. Did he know where Charles’ room was? Did he want to meet Charles? Did they know each other?

“Want to visit him?”, he asked and blinked into those grey eyes. But before he could ask if they knew each other, Magnus shook his head. The black ornaments and feathers almost seemed to fall off from the impact.

“No, I don’t want to visit him. I just thought he might be here.”

“If you want to, just say so. I’m sure I can arrange something”, the telepath offered and winked at him.

He feared he might have gone too far with his winking and playing ‘not-to-be-Charles’, but Magnus just nodded silently. The atmosphere was starting to get awkward.

“Do you really not dance?”, Charles asked and was already grabbing Magnus’ arm. The mask was covering most of his face, so Charles couldn’t see if he was surprised, shocked, disgusted or just shy by Charles’ advances. Well, Charles just asked another guy to dance with him. But he was clearly drunk and he had no problem in admitting that he also seemed to like men. After all, he had just shoved a metal dildo into his ass a few hours ago and came while thinking of –

“If you insist, I might try”, Magnus said and drank the last sip of his drink.

Charles pulled the man towards the dance area and began to move to the music. It was again so crowded that there wasn’t enough space to dance properly, but Charles didn’t mind. He was drunk, he had his legs and a charming partner for the evening. Because Magnus kept staring at him as if the was wondering if they knew each other. Indeed, Charles also couldn’t shake off the feeling that he knew the man from somewhere. After all, he was from Genosha. That he had to do with Erik, was very likely.

Magnus’ began to move until it was something like dancing. His scent was suddenly more prominent because of the lacking space between him and Charles. It smelled familiar. And the bone structure, the height, the muscles…

Charles stared into those grey-green eyes.

Some red stubbles were on his chin.

His mask was covering his whole head as it seemed – just like a helmet.

And _oh god_ , Charles’ drunken mind just clicked and cursed itself for being so dense for not seeing the obvious.

Erik _Magnus_ Lehnsherr. He had done the same trick Charles had done. And now that the telepath knew who was in front of him, he didn’t know what to do. So he froze and stared into Erik’s face.

“What’s wrong?”, Erik asked and stopped moving, too. Oh, even his voice was now very familiar. How could Charles have been so blind? He shouldn’t have been drinking so much.

“Nothing”, Charles muttered and wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to reveal himself or not. Playing this game any further could lead to huge problems.

“Too many shots?”, Erik asked teasingly and laughed. He was equally as drunk as Charles. They both had had too many drinks.

“No, no”, Charles mumbled and blinked a few times to regain stability while being in a dancing crowd. Erik was here. Erik came to this party to do what? To get drunk? To meet Charles? He said he didn’t want to meet. On the other hand he was obviously looking for him. That meant: Erik wasn’t aware that _Francis_ was actually _Charles_. Playing the game became more and more attractive. Because Charles was able to play it by _his_ rules. “Let’s dance, Magnus”, he said in a husky voice and grabbed Erik by his wrist. He placed his warm hand on his lower back and it felt so _nice_.

“I don’t think –“, Erik began, but Charles pressed himself against his chest and slung his arms around his neck.

“Then don’t think”, the telepath purred and moved against his friend. Too much alcohol and the needy feeling inside his heart both said the same to Charles’ brain: _get him. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t have to know. And he won’t know_.

Erik’s hand was shy at first but became steadier by the minutes that passed while they danced to the rather fast music. Charles felt a little bit out of place here and there when young students kissed and touched each other in front of him. But they didn’t know who he was. And if they had known who _Magnus_ was, they wouldn’t have done it either. _But who cares_ , Charles thought. _Erik is with me and we’re dancing, together_.

After about half an hour of dancing and touching, Charles drunken mind wanted more and began to move his hands over Erik’s strong chest. God, had he been working out? Charles bit his bottom lip.

“We should head back”, Erik said suddenly and shoved Charles’ hands aside. “I think we will leave soon.”

Blue eyes shot up. “Oh no, please”, Charles gulped and became nervous. “Don’t go yet! There’s still so much alcohol to drink and –”

“Look”, Erik began and sighted in resignation, “You’re nice and seem to be a funny guy, but I’m not interested… in something like this.” His hand gesticulated between him and Charles.

 _That hurt_. Even drunk and incognito, Erik would reject him. Charles’ heart ached. It felt stabbed. Again. So he dropped his hands and his eyes. And nodded while fighting the urge to sob. Erik said nothing else and just walked away.

The only thing that prevented Charles from crying right on the dancefloor was the fact that he got rejected as a stranger and not as Charles. So at least, Erik was strict towards every guy and not only because Charles was… _Charles_. But his eyes began to burn, so he stepped from the dance area and fled into a pavilion that was almost empty except for a few teachers. They were too occupied to see how Charles moved behind a table with drinks and sat down on a chair. Next to him stood random stuff from the party, but he didn’t mind. Sober Charles had always been on the verge of tears whenever Erik was near him. So drunken Charles was even worse. The first few tears dropped down his chin and fell on his tights. He wanted to take off his cape and mask, but not now. He didn’t want to show any weakness in front of his teachers and students. In the end he just sat there and cried into his mask.

A few minutes went by when Charles suddenly noticed Erik standing in the pavilion and watching him cry.

“God”, Charles sobbed, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough”, Erik muttered, came closer and sat next to Charles on a beverage crate. “Is it because I rejected you? Do you really cry because of that?”

“I don’t want to talk about it”, the telepath sniffed and wanted to swipe over his eyes. But he forgot that he wore a mask, so he just swiped off some glitter off the plastic.

Erik was clearly shaken by Charles’ tears. “I didn’t mean to be rude or… break your heart.”

Charles wanted to spit into his face for this sentence alone. “It’s fine, what’s already broken can’t break into any more pieces.”

Erik furrowed his brows. “That’s not really true, but – we just met. Please don’t say I just broke your heart by rejecting you?” His tone was clearly asking _‘Are you really that much of a drama queen?’_

Charles sighted long and painfully, before he managed to look in Erik’s eyes again. “What do you want? Did you come back because you wanted to see my reaction to your lovingly and charming statement that you’re not interested?”

“No”, Erik sighted equally as painful as Charles, “I came back because you said you knew where the professor was. I might have changed my mind about meeting him.”

“You’re drunk as fuck, I’m sure he doesn’t want to see you right now”, Charles growled and pouted while looking at some empty beer bottles. The surprise on Erik’s face would have been great if he had revealed himself earlier. But now it only would be painful. So Charles decided to continue the façade of being Francis and let Erik go back to his beloved Genosha without ever knowing who he had been.

Erik pressed his thin lips together and rubbed his tights. “You’re right. I might say things I regret later.”

Charles felt his urge to cry fading and his rage increasing. He watched Erik swiping nervously over his black jeans. “Do you want to insult him?”, Charles asked coldly.

“What? No”, Erik shook his head and furrowed his brows as if he was in pain. “He and I… that’s difficult.”

“Oh, yeah, what a surprise.” Charles rolled his sensitive eyes almost into his skull.

“What?”, Erik asked suddenly. “How do you know?”

 _Oh, shit_. Right now it’s Magnus. Not Erik.

“Did he tell you something about me?”

“No”, Charles said hastily. “But hasn’t he issues with everyone from Genosha?”

Grey eyes looked to the ground. “Maybe.”

The group of teachers were chatting so loudly over the music that Charles almost didn’t hear Erik. His eyes were still on the ground before him, while Charles’ eyes were on him. His helmet was covered in flowers and ornaments. It was beautifully made and Charles wondered who helped him made it. The more he stared to Erik’s helmet, the more he recognised certain gemstones.

Raven had the same on her mask.

“You said, you wanted to dance any further?”, Erik asked suddenly.

“You said, you wanted to leave”, Charles breathed without taking his eyes off Erik.

“Some of them are already gone. The others are too drunk to leave yet.”

“So you stay a little longer?”

Erik shrugged. “Yeah.” He stood up and held his hand out for Charles to take. “Let’s dance and drink ourselves into oblivion, as long as you’re still interested after I broke your heart.”

“Don’t joke with something like that”, Charles muttered and took the hand nonetheless. It was warm and comforting.

“I’m sorry”, Erik said honestly. His eyes shone behind the mask into Charles direction _. He was so handsome, god, why was he so handsome?_

Charles grabbed Erik’s wine red coat and pulled him close. Everything or nothing. Go big or go home.

“Kiss me.”

“Uh”, Erik gulped. “What? Here? Now?”

“Yes”, Charles demanded and pulled him even closer. It was his chance to get finally some physical attention from Erik. Even if he didn’t know it was Charles that was kissing him. That didn’t matter. The fact that Erik was ready to kiss other guys was a rather disturbing thought for the telepath, but he dismissed it. They were drunk and obviously desperate. And _Francis_ was pretty open about making out with a stranger from Genosha. Erik was just coming along.

With their huge masks it was rather difficult to kiss. But Charles managed to bend their heads in strange directions to finally press his lips under the helmet on to Erik’s. Oh, what a wonderful feeling that was. His tiny stubbles tickled on Charles’ skin. His lips were kind of rough. But kind. _Oh, so kind_.

Charles was starving for more, so he slung his arms around Erik’s waist and pressed them together. Whereas Erik tried to slow them down and move away, but to no avail.

“Francis”, tried Erik to speak between the kisses. “Stop that!”

Charles growled into Erik’s mouth. “Just his once…”, he murmured and moved his hands between Erik’s legs. “Just this one time…”

He was drunk. And needy. And Erik was in front of him. _His_ Erik – Magneto. The oh-so-great leader of Genosha. Making out with him. Finally! So no way in hell he would let go of Erik now.

“W-What ‘this one time’?”, Erik asked uncertainly and grabbed drunken Charles by his hips to get them both away from all of the teachers and students. They were also drunk, but two guys making out was still a no go. Even on a party like this. When they reached a silent, dark corner of the school – between bushes and a large tree – Charles began to rub Erik’s groin.

“Fuck me”, Charles whined. “Fuck me, E- …Magnus.” He had to be more attentive, otherwise he would blur out Erik’s name sooner or later.

“No way”, Erik laughed nervously. “We don’t know each other and I’m not having sex on Charles’ property with one of his teachers!”

“Then just let me suck you, god damn it”, Charles moaned completely stressed out. He wanted Erik to fuck him like he had always imagined all those years. Now was the chance – now was the time! And Erik chickened out.

“What is wrong with you?” But instead of shoving Charles away, he let him kneel down in front of him and open up his pants. He was still limp, but Charles would change that soon. He closed his eyes and licked over his length. Erik’s intense sigh when Charles took his dick into his hot mouth was going straight between Charles’ own legs. He did his best to pump and suck at a fast rhythm when a shaky hand moved to his neck. The robe was starting to fall from the mask. But Charles didn’t mind. He just wanted to suck Erik’s dick and come while doing it.

“You really mean it”, Erik breathed and grabbed Charles’ neck even tighter. “God, he will hate me even more for this…”

That made Charles laugh faintly. He stopped sucking and moved his hand over the tip of the wet dick. Blue eyes stared up into grey ones. “He doesn’t hate you… and what the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over. Right?”

“You… how would you know –“

“Just shut up”, Charles interrupted Erik’s confused questions by taking his hard cock back into his mouth. But before he could move his own hand between his legs to stroke his by now equally hard dick, Erik took a step back and pulled his dick out of Charles’ mouth.

Big hands grabbed his arms and pushed him against the stony wall of the school. “You want to be fucked? Well then, I’ll fuck you”, Erik announced breathy. Charles’ heart began to beat even faster now. He felt the excitement flow through his veins. He was turned around to face the wall, while strong hands moved his cape aside to grab his ass. Charles moaned full of lust and tried to find a hold on the stony wall. Erik’s hot breath was suddenly behind his ear. “If you tell Charles what we did, I will end you.”

But Charles only laughed. “Don’t worry, my dear, I won’t tell him. Just do me. Quick, before any students come…”

God, Charles always wanted to fuck with Erik. In a bed, on a table, in the shower, in a car or wherever the hell you could have sex. Fucking outside could now be crossed off the list. And it was exactly like he had always imagined it: rough and unkind. Like their relationship.

“It will hurt”, Erik explained while he pulled Charles’ pants down. It took him less time than the telepath had expected, but then he remembered that he was still able to control metal. And that sneaky bastard just opened his belt and pants with his powers. How neglectful of him. At this point it would have been very clear who _Magnus_ really would have been.

“I don’t mind”, Charles answered in a husky voice and pressed his chest against the wall to arch his back even more _. It won’t hurt_ , Charles thought, _I’m still stretched from your substitution, Erik_.

Warm hands wandered between Charles ass cheeks and pulled them aside so his hole was now fully visible. Charles felt it already twitching and aching for Erik’s huge dick. He moaned needy although nothing really happened so far. But just the thought of getting fucked by Erik against a wall of his school made him almost come. His blue cape was draped aside and lay half on the ground. His pants tangled around his ankles. His shirt and jacket were shoved upwards.

And nothing happened.

Charles turned his head behind him and blinked a few times to see clearly. The effect of the alcohol wasn’t wearing off at all. “W-What’s wrong?”

Erik stared down and moved a warm hand over his lower back. As if he just spaced out completely.

“Did you stop working?”, Charles joked and grabbed behind him to catch Erik’s dick. But before he could touch him in any way, Erik’s attention snapped back to him.

“You’re such a slut”, Erik growled, but was smiling a bit. It was rather a warm smile and Charles wondered why his asshole made Erik grin like that.

The sound of Erik spitting onto his dick and between Charles ass cheeks made him shudder. And then finally – finally! – the tip of Erik’s dick moved inside him. With one smooth motion he slid into Charles completely. A tight feeling spread out inside his stomach.

Charles moaned so loudly he feared for a moment someone might have heard him. But Erik didn’t say anything and just fucked him with a slow rhythm to test the waters.

“You’re pretty loose…”, he huffed and dig his nails into Charles’ sides. “What did you do?”

The rhythm went faster and Charles had difficulties to get a hold on the wall. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being filled. “Fucked myself on a dildo before”, he murmured between the quiet moans.

“You’re kidding”, Erik gasped and stopped fucking him for a moment.

“I didn’t think I might end up having sex tonight…”, he laughed faintly, “… so I had a little bit of fun with myself.”

Erik was still standing still. Again a warm hand moved over his lower back and caressed the warm and already slightly sweaty skin. “Was it fun?”

“Oh yes – and you know what would be even more fun? If you keep fucking me!”, Charles whined and moved himself forth and back to fuck himself on Erik’s dick. A low hiss came out of the metal bender’s lips.

“You’re so impatient!”, Erik barked and shoved himself back into Charles with a rather harsh motion. That made the telepath cry out and grab the wall as best as he could. Erik’s pace was suddenly so fast that Charles could only moan and try not to fall over. The sound of skin smacking together with every thrust was making Charles dizzy. The thought of being fucked raw between bushes and trees on a student party made him feel even more light-headed.

“Oh god, yes, E-“, Charles moaned loudly and stopped himself in the middle of the sentence. His brain was already shutting down.

“If I’d had known…”, Erik mumbled between the fast thrusts, but Charles didn’t understand a word. He was too drunk and too horny right now.

He felt Erik’s hand move forward between his legs to stroke his cock. He let his head fall over. “Oh… yes…”, he muttered while the rubbing on his cock was equally as fast as getting fucked in the ass by Erik.

Erik’s silent moans and shaky breath was enough for Charles to come way too soon. He shuddered, clenched his eyes shut and ejaculated on the ground before his feet. Erik pumped the last drop out of him, before he withdrew his own dick out of Charles and also came with a soft moan on his lips.

Before Charles could smile and appreciate the aftereffects of an enormously good orgasm, he felt his legs give out. He almost fell with his head against the wall if Erik hadn’t catch him in time.

“Are you okay?”, he asked concerned and tightened his grip around Charles’ waist.

“Ah”, he whined and held onto Erik’s cape. “My legs…” The voices had started to come back. But he hadn’t notice because his mind and body had been so occupied.

“Was I too rough with you?”

That made Charles smile again. What a perfect lie. Thank you, Erik. “Yeah, probably… But it’s fine… if you could just… uhm, place me on a chair or something like that?”

Erik nodded and started to dress them properly. Charles helped more or less with his pants, but Erik managed on his own. No further questions were asked – just Erik and his strong arms around Charles that carried him back to the party. A lot of people were still there, talking and laughing drunkenly. No one recognised the strong Magneto carrying the professor to a chair next to a table with sandwiches.

“Do you need something? Or… Should I get Hank?”, he asked and stood next to Charles somewhat awkwardly.

Charles blinked a few times. _Hank?_ Why would Magnus know…? Did… Did he recognise…? His cheeks became redder by the second.

Erik watched Charles expectantly until he just sighed. “I’ll get Hank. And then… head home. It’s already late.”

Charles wanted to drown. Sink into the earth. Disappear somehow.

Erik grabbed a water bottle and put it in Charles shaky hands. He leaned down and kissed him quick on the lips.

“Goodnight”, he breathed against Charles’ lips. Before Charles could do anything, Erik was gone.

It was probably the alcohol that took his sense of time, but just a few moments after Erik was gone Hank came to him with the wheelchair in his hands. “Charles, oh god, there you are! How are you? Are you fine? What about the voices?”

But Charles just stared to the water bottle in his hands. God, he was so embarrassed. Erik had noticed. He had noticed who he was.

 

When he woke up it was already past noon. His tinnitus was annoying as hell and his head hurt. But his bed was warm and comfortable. But how did he get here? He couldn’t remember anything…

Then he saw the mask laying on his nightstand and the blue cape draped over his wheelchair.

Sex. With _Erik_.

Charles felt the blood flow out of his face. His heart began to race and his fingers to shake. Sex with him wasn’t even the worst – no it was the realisation that he might have discovered Charles’ façade being Francis. And that would mean –

“God, he knows what a perverted old man I am”, Charles whispered in the silent room. And here again his eyes started to burn. “I can never look him into the eye again.”

It had always been Charles’ wish to become intimate with Erik. Since they met. And since everything went downhill, his longing sometimes grew and sometimes subsided but was always there. Now he asked himself if finally doing it was worth the now awkward situation he was in.

After he cried two or three or more silent tears, he managed to get up and shower. His legs were numb again and Charles couldn’t resist the urge to press his nails into his flesh out of desperation. It had felt so good to dance and walk. But he promised Hank to not get an addiction again, so he had to live with the fact that he won’t be able to walk again for the next months. Maybe years. After all, he should be happy to have such an opportunity at all.

When he came into the kitchen, Raven and Hank were in a deep conversation and stopped the moment Charles rolled towards the table.

“Good morning”, he greeted them rather shyly and peeked to the coffee machine. His head tried to find a sneaky way to pour alcohol into the mug without Hank or Raven seeing it. His stomach wanted to throw up at the thought of it.

“Morning, _Francis_ ”, Raven giggled and ate her cereal. “How was the party?”

“Don’t ask”, he growled and moved to the coffee machine to get a cup. Without alcohol.

“Hank told me you met someone”, she probed and grinned over both ears.

“Is that so”, Charles muttered and watched the coffee machine pouring his coffee into the mug.

“Raven”, Hank began and tapped with his fingers on the surface of the table. “Don’t, he is obviously embarrassed to talk about it.”

“Why? What happened?” She raised her eyebrows as if she exactly knew what happened.

Charles just stared to the coffee machine and didn’t say a word. If one of them had seen him and Erik fucking in the backyard, then be it. But hell, he won’t talk about it.

“Apparently he met … uh, Erik”, Hank murmured and scratched his chin.

Raven’s eyes began to shine. “So he really came…”

 _Literally_ , Charles thought sarcastically in his head. He thought about the gemstone on Erik’s helmet that were the same as on Raven’s mask.

“Did you give them the invitations, my dear sister?”, Charles asked in a harsh voice without looking up.

She raised on shoulder as if she didn’t know what he was talking about. “Who knows?”

But the telepath felt rage bubbling up his chest. “Raven, for fuck’s sake!”

“Wow!”, Hank intervened and grabbed the table to steady himself after such a bad word coming out of professor’s mouth. “Watch you language, Charles!”

“Watch your behaviour!”, Charles spat back and finally looked to his friends, “You can’t just invite people from Genosha to a private school party! Let alone Erik – god damn it – I thought he was someone else!” Well, that was half a lie, after all he had recognised him soon enough to prevent the worse. But he didn’t. Because he was always _so_ dumb when it came to Erik.

“I bet he didn’t know who you were either. I didn’t tell him that you’re wearing a mask and took the serum. He just knew that you would be here. Nothing more. Chill, Charles, nothing’s happened!”, Raven tried to calm his brother down. But Charles was already on the edge of tears and totally forgot about his coffee.

“Nothing happen- You know nothing, Raven, nothing!”, he almost whined. “Why did you gave him an invitation? Why did you tell him to go? And why the fuck would you put ugly gemstones on his helmet?”

“ _Ugly_?”, his sister cried outraged. “They looked amazing on his helmet, okay? And he wanted to wear it because if you would have stayed in the wheelchair with your powers intact, you would have known in two seconds who he was and the whole fun would have been ruined!” Charles opened his mouth, but she kept screaming angrily. “He wanted this opportunity to spend some time with you – why don’t you get it? Forget about your dispute, have some fun, without whole Genosha knowing it! The mask ball was perfect for this opportunity! Wouldn’t that have been a nice surprise? Erik, coming to the party, chatting with you and I don’t know what you guys usually do when not fighting. Play a round of chess?”

Charles had to wipe his face while Raven was shouting the whole kitchen down. He didn’t want to cry but he was a little cry-baby, so that was almost impossible. In the end, he tried to look angry, but he feared it was more of a pout.

Raven calmed down a little bit when she saw her brother’s tears rolling down his face. “What happened that my mission to bring you two together failed so miserably?”

Instead of answering, he took his coffee and rolled out of the kitchen. Hot tears were already building a pool in his lap. The whole situation was shameful enough for him.

He rolled into the warming sun on the veranda. With his coffee in his slightly shaking hands and the faint noises of children laughing in the big garden that was still decorated, he felt a little bit better. His racing heart almost calmed down until he heard footsteps behind him. They stopped right at the door of the veranda.

Charles closed his eyes in annoyance. “Raven, I don’t want to talk about it, please accept that, okay? Just leave me alone for ten minutes, yes?”

But the person didn’t answer. When Charles turned around as best as he could in his wheelchair, he saw Erik standing next to him with a neutral look on his face. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins immediately. Before he could stammer something unintelligible, Erik spoke first.

“What about me? Can we talk?”, he asked in a very calm voice. Charles wanted to say no – shit, of course not! The whole topic was disastrous! It was meant to end in a catastrophe. But instead of shaking his head and tell Erik to fuck off, he just stared into his mug and said nothing.

His friend walked silently around him and took a chair from a garden table some meters away. He placed it next to Charles’ chair and sat down. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, until he smiled faintly while looking into the huge garden.

“Raven told me to use my middle name as an alias. I guess, she told you the same?”

Charles felt his lips twitching. She was such a beast sometimes. After a moment of consideration to answer at all, he nodded.

Erik chuckled. “Francis and Magnus. Terrible names. Truly terrible names.”

Now Charles was smiling widely, but his eyes were still fixed on his coffee. Erik had a nice way to start a horrifying conversation.

“It took me a while to recognise you”, Erik said calmly and placed his elbows on his knees. “To be honest, I wasn’t aware who you were until we were already in the middle of doing it.”

 _Oh god_ , Charles thought. How could he be so blunt? Nervously, he let his view wander around the veranda to see if someone was in earshot.

“I never thought you…”, Erik began, but stopped himself in the middle of his sentence. Charles felt his eyes on him. It almost burnt his skin. “You were quite drunk. Me, too. But I never thought you would behave so… differently. I mean… when did you recognise me?”

That wasn’t a yes or no question, so Charles was forced to speak. But he didn’t trust himself to say a word yet. It would have been probably too shaken and too incomprehensible. So just stayed silent.

“Charles.”

He closed his eyes. Gathered his thoughts. “…when we went to dance for the second time.”

Erik’s eyes began to widen. “That late? You were flirting with me without knowing who I was?”

“I wasn’t flirting with you!”, Charles growled. “You were in such a bad mood and I wanted to cheer you up, that’s all.” When Charles was angry, speaking felt much easier.

Suddenly Erik began to smile brightly. “But you were flirting as soon as you knew it was me.”

Where was the earthquake that would bury them both right now? Charles wanted to disappear into his wheelchair.

“I thought you were just a random guy working at this school. You were pretty clingy and straightforwardly. I didn’t mean to turn you down, Charles. I just didn’t know who you were.”

He didn’t want to look into Erik’s eyes, but after his lovingly words it was almost an automatic reaction to do so nonetheless.

They were staring into each other’s eyes for almost a minute without saying anything. Finally, Erik opened his mouth again. “I was looking for you. I wanted to spend the night with you. But in the end I was spending it with a random teacher called Francis and that made me a little bit angry. I’m sorry, Charles. I never meant to make you cry.”

Oh, the crying. Charles had almost forgotten about it. He was such a drama queen. “It’s fine”, he breathed so quietly, he didn’t understand himself.

“I’m only wondering… you knew who I was and still put up that façade. Did you want to play with me?”, Erik asked in a low tone that didn’t indicate if he was angry or unsure of Charles’ reaction.

The telepath needed a few moments to find the right words. “I wanted to … have a good time with you. Without the constant debates about mutants. About mankind. About our views. Just you and me.”

“So, no talking about the usual stuff – I understand that. But you kissed me, Charles. In the middle of the party. And you wanted to have sex with me. God, Charles, I didn’t know that it was you – why would you think I’d have sex with a stranger?”

Charles furrowed his brows and looked back into his mug. The coffee was probably cold by now. “I thought, the probability was higher that you’d fuck a stranger than the real me.”

“Really? You think so? I’d chose a random guy over you?” He asked in disbelief. “The fact that you wanted to sleep with me at all was – Charles, are we not going to talk about it?” Erik began to sound desperately.

“I’d prefer not”, Charles muttered and drank the first sip of his coffee. It was still a bit warm.

Erik sat back in resignation. With a sigh he crossed his arms and tapped nervously on his arm. “I can’t believe you think I’d chose a stranger over you.”

“Erik”, Charles began and felt his annoyance rise. Why couldn’t he understand? “We’ve never had this kind of relationship. I thought you hate me. Or at least didn’t like me anymore.”

The metal bender’s eyes widen in shock.

“There would have been no situation on earth that we both met, talked about random stuff and ended up in bed together. Such a situation would have been never arose!”

“Because I never knew”, he whispered. “How could I … know that you’re interested in men when all you ever did was hooking up girls in bars?”

Charles laughed sarcastically. “Oh, how could I know that you’re interested in men when all you ever did was marrying and producing children?”

That was low down, Charles knew. But he was angry and so was Erik. Both of them pressed their lips together and stared into the garden. Again, faint laughs of children were heard. But the situation was escalating again. So, Charles tried to find another topic which wasn’t political, about mutants or their sexual preferences.

“What gave me away?”, Charles asked quietly but tensely. “You didn’t know it was me until the very end. Had I blurred out something?”

“No”, Erik answered equally calm but also equally tense. “In retrospective I should have noticed sooner, but no, it was nothing you said.”

Charles finally turned to him. “Then what was it?”

Grey eyes looked right through him. Suddenly very softly. And soothing. “Your scar. From the accident. In Cuba.”

Charles opened his mouth but didn’t find any words. Erik tried to smile and looked in the direction of Charles’ lower back although he wasn’t able to see it, since Charles was sitting.

“I already had a strange feeling towards you by the end of the evening, but I couldn’t point a finger on it. When I saw the scar… where the bullet hit your spine… I was sure.”

It made sense, Charles had to admit. Erik’s behaviour had changed the moment he had caressed his back. But the alcohol had made them both numb and… obviously dumb.

“You knew it was me and… still fucked me against the wall of my school”, Charles summarized and raised his eyebrows.

“You knew it was me and still wanted me to fuck you against the wall of your school”, Erik retorted and also raised his eyebrows.

They were both staring into each other’s eyes again. Neither one of them blinked. Minutes passed until Charles started to laugh.

“What a great misunderstanding.”

“What misunderstanding?”, Erik asked and looked confused.

Charles blinked equally confused and tried to find the right words. Wasn’t it obvious? They had been too drunk and just needy, right? “W-We… we, uh… well, we were pretty drunk and such, right?”

Erik furrowed his brows more. “Yes. And?”

Red lips began to tremble. Erik’s honesty was making him uncertain. He was lost for words. He didn’t know what to say and he wanted to look into Erik’s head so, so, _so_ bad.

“Charles”, the metal bender began tenderly and sighted as if he was tired of this discussion. “Do you know why I’m here? I’ll tell you: Firstly, to check if you were okay, because I left you at that party without your legs working. I assumed you didn’t want me to see how you were moved back into the wheelchair after you put up such a great show being Francis the whole evening.” Charles grabbed his mug more tightly. “And secondly, to talk about what we did. Because, Charles – we had sex. And we can’t blame it completely on the alcohol. Because”, and here he took a deep breath, “by the end of the evening we we’re almost sober again.”

“No”, Charles laughed desperately. “No, I was still _way_ too drunk.”

“Well, I was not.”

Charles took a sharp breath. He pressed his lips together.

“I want to be honest with you, Charles. And with that – honest with myself, too”, Erik said and looked rather determined into Charles’ eyes. “I liked it.”

Blue eyes widened in shock.

“Let me fuck you again.”

Too much honesty. Too much vulgarity. Too much thoughts of Erik fucking him. Too much everything. Charles felt his heartbeat fasten.

Before he could begin to discuss or talk down what his friend just said, he managed to speak one trembling word.

“Now?”

Erik raised one eyebrow, turned in his chair and looked around. “But not here.” Charles felt his whole body becoming numb. “Let’s go to your bedroom for a change.” And with that, Erik smiled so innocently, as if he just asked Charles to go to the museum with him.

It was too good to be true, right? Erik was playing with him for sure. Because Charles had played so dirty last night and deceived him deliberately. There was no way in hell that Erik, the great Magneto, would offer to have sex with Charles.

“I’m crippled, Erik”, Charles muttered and remembered how good it had felt to stand in front of him. Bend over.

“And?”, Erik asked and was already getting up.

The telepath got nervous and watched Erik move behind him. “It’s like fucking a corpse. Believe me.”

Erik grabbed Charles’ wheelchair and pushed it back into the house. With a fast step he rolled Charles back into the hallway to the lift. “You’re exaggerating.”

Erik was so offhanded that Charles didn’t want to object any further. Was he angry? Did they really go to his bedroom to… have sex? Charles had been half joking when he asked if they could do it _now_.

But as soon as they were in the lift and the doors closed, Erik leaned forward and whispered in his ear: “I’m sure no corpse will moan my name so beautifully like you will.”

 _Oh god_.

Charles didn’t say anything. Just breathed sharply and felt his heart pumping so fast, his whole body began to shake. He usually had a big mouth, a word for everything, but when Erik talked like that, he was mentally gone. Dirty talk from Magneto? Hell yes, please.

When they reached Charles’ bedroom with a tense atmosphere, Erik closed the door immediately and locked it with his powers. Charles rolled with shaky hands in the middle of the room, but he didn’t get very far: Erik was already controlling his wheelchair and let it flow over the floor to the bed. It was almost hilarious how he let Charles fall off it right on to the bed just to put it back into a corner.

“Hey, be more careful with me”, Charles nagged and tried to sit up. But Erik was already pushing him back into the sheets.

“If I remember correctly you weren’t so keen on a soft handling last time.” Big hands started to undress him. Fast and precise.

The telepath gulped and yes – oh, he liked it rough. But he was also a little princess when it came to certain things. And as it seemed Erik knew the exact point when to cross the line between being a gentleman and an animal. Because right now Erik apparently forgot that they just talked like two grown men a few minutes ago. He was almost ripping Charles’ clothes off like a maniac.

“Careful”, Charles breathed as he was now naked and saw his expensive boxers land next to his equally expensive shirt.

“No, thank you”, Erik growled and began to place kisses all over Charles’ body. He was still completely dressed, so Charles began to pull at his shirt as best as he could while his friend was biting and marking his skin. When they shifted a little bit, Charles felt Erik’s erection right next to his knee and _oh god_ , everything that was left of his sanity was now gone.

“Kiss me”, he whined, while Erik was already getting between his legs.

Grey eyes shot up. For a moment he hesitated. Did Charles fuck up? Was kissing too intimate? Did they just came upstairs to have sex? Not to reconcile their differences and look over them? To get together? To be a couple?

But before Charles could abort the whole mission, Erik was crawling on top of him and placed his mouth softly on Charles’. His stubbles tickled again on his chin. Rough lips parted slightly and let his tongue slide into Charles’ mouth. The tender kiss became a hungry and lustful one within seconds. Charles began to fumble at Erik’s pants but wasn’t able to pull them down, so Erik helped without breaking the starving kiss. When they were finally naked, Erik grabbed Charles’ numb legs and placed them on top of his shoulders. With a last smooch he left Charles’ mouth and worked himself down to his hard dick. He licked it sensually until he took it into his hot mouth.

“Oh, Erik”, Charles sighted contently and closed his eyes. The feeling was so overwhelming that he felt his climax approaching way too soon. But Erik didn’t stop even though Charles pulled faintly at his short auburn hair. “Erik, no, stop or I will –“

Erik didn’t stop and so Charles came with a loud moan. He dig his nails into his friend’s shoulders and arched his back. When the overwhelming orgasm wore off, he opened his eyes again and saw Erik licking white streams of semen from his face. The sight of it alone made him half hard again. _Shit, was this really happening?_

“Where is your lube?”, Erik asked with a husky voice. Charles was still shaking from his orgasm but pointed with an unsteady hand to his nightstand. Without hesitation, Erik pulled the drawer open and peeked inside. His whole body froze for a second.

“W-What?”, Charles asked confused.

The metal bender moved his hand in a smooth motion slightly upwards until Charles saw his metal dildo shine in the sunlight while flowing in the air. “Really, Charles?”

His red cheeks became even redder. “Ah, yeah, well…”, he stammered and tried to sit up again.

“Is that the dildo you were speaking of yesterday?”, he asked apparently very amused.

Charles gulped. “Yes…” God, why did he remember such things when all Charles could remember was being fucked against a stony wall?

“Is that supposed to mean something or is it just a coincidence that it’s made of _metal_?”

Erik held the dildo in the air and grabbed the lube while waiting for Charles’ answer. “Uhm, well”, the telepath began, but was completely distracted by Erik putting lube on the toy.

“I take it as my substitution then”, Erik concluded Charles’ shy answer that wasn’t really an answer and let the shiny dildo slide against his twitching hole.

“I didn’t know that you –“, Charles began but broke his sentence off as the dildo was pushed inside him. “Ah –“

Being filled – again – was such a good feeling. And it was Erik who was holding the toy. Not Charles. And that made it even hotter.

Erik let go of the dildo and let his powers work for him. With a slow but steady rhythm he let the dildo fuck Charles, who was already moaning quietly into his hand.

“Let me hear you”, Erik commanded and took Charles’ wrist away from his face. “And let me see your face.”

 “Hmmm”, Charles growled and grabbed the sheets to steady himself. “Please…”

“Please, what?”, Erik pressed and bit into his neck.

“Oh”, Charles whined as the rhythm got faster. “You – Please, you…”

Erik seemed to like playing this kind of game. Making Charles beg. “Me? You want me?”

The telepath nodded with closed eyes. He was already hard again and gripped the sheets even tighter.

“Say it, Charles”, his friend demanded lovingly. Oh, how he liked to play this game. He really enjoyed to be the dominant one in this. Charles played along, because he really wanted to fuck with Erik properly, but he swore to himself that if they continued doing it, next time would be different!

“Please, Erik”, he began with a shaky voice and opened his shiny eyes, “fuck me…”

Thin lips arched into a smile. At least he wasn’t a monster in bed and gave in immediately. “I will.”

He let the dildo fall out of Charles and placed it somewhere by the end of the bed. With quick fingers he lubed his hard and twitching cock. His efficiency was amazing considered that Charles wasn’t able to even think properly. Erik placed himself between Charles’ legs and pushed the tip right into him. Strong hands held his legs over Erik’s shoulders.

“Oh, god, yes, Erik!”, Charles whined and clutched Erik’s ass with his hands. “Deeper!”

“And here I thought patience was always a strong trait of you”, Erik joked and shoved himself completely in Charles with one harsh motion.

“Ah, fuck!”, was the last coherent thing that came out of Charles and could be understood by Erik. Everything after that were unintelligible words and sounds that bubbled up whenever Erik hit the right spot. His fast pace made the whole bed creak.

He fucked like an animal. And Charles _liked_ it.

Suddenly, Erik grabbed Charles by his waist, pushed him upwards and switched positions while still being balls deep in him.

“Oh”, Charles moaned and tried to hold himself somewhere to not fall over. But Erik was already gripping his ass to hold him in place. Without a warning he began to resume his fast rhythm while the telepath was sitting on him.

Charles slung his arms around Erik’s neck and tried not to fall over. They kissed hungrily, while saliva, sweat and precum spread all over their bodies. _So good_ , Charles thought while he was completely lost in lust. He had always guessed that Erik was a good lover, but that he was the _perfect_ lover was beyond his imagination.

Erik’s hands pressed him down even tighter, so that Charles felt his dick being stroked between them. Sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder and bit down tightly. The metal bender growled deeply and came with a loud huff against Charles’ skin. Strong arms were still wrapped around him and moved Charles up and down even though Erik already came. Soon after, Charles also gave up and came a second time.

 

Everything hurt. His butt, his back and most importantly his skin.

“Erik, what the hell did you _do_?”, Charles whined while he inspected his white skin covered with deep bite injuries. “Did you want to eat me?”

“Well, I kind of did”, Erik joked while laying like a dead fish next to Charles. He was clearly tired. A perfect sign that he wasn’t the youngest anymore. Just like Charles that suddenly felt muscles from which he was sure never existed in the first place.

“Well, don’t.” Blue eyes wandered to a very content Erik. “I have to wear turtlenecks for the next weeks and it’s summer.”

“You always loved turtlenecks. Now you have a reason to wear them.”

“I loved them on _you_ ”, Charles corrected his friend and wanted to slap himself for being so embarrassingly honest.

But Erik smiled softly. “Noted.”

Strong arms gripped Charles’ body and pulled him into a tight embrace. Cuddling after such an exhausting activity? Charles felt himself falling deeper and deeper into this black pit of strong emotions for Erik. He wanted to ask him, if they were now a couple. If they would live together now. Or if they would at least continue to have sex once in a while. But he didn’t want to ruin the calming atmosphere so he just stayed in Erik’s arms, closed his eyes and drifted off into a relaxing sleep eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!
> 
> Because I can't make it short, I already wrote another 3000 words where the story continues. But I was heading in a strange direction where Charles and Erik were in a friends-with-benefits-relationship and we all know how such things end when feelings are involved. So I left out the angsty part and just uploaded the funny and smutty part. I hope you're okay with that :D  
> If I ever finish the second part of the story and you're interested in reading it, I might upload it as a sequel to this one.
> 
> But for now: Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
